Undercover
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: The Ghost crew are traveling to Corcusant for an undercover mission to learn information about a new weapon from the Empire. When covers are blown by an unexpected visitor, bonds will be tested. Can the ghost crew really make it out of this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, now that the last thing I heard series is over *breaks down and cries*, I am starting a new story! Yay! It's gonna be fun! Woo! Also probably won't be really long like my other ones, now that I'm done ranting, let's get started! Also my bad above my screen is emojis, umm Fanfiction slight malfunction!**

 **With the crew**

Kanan walked into the common room, obviously pretty tired and sat down in the circle booth. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking like he'd barely slept. Hera put her hand over her mouth trying to contain the laughter seeping through it. Ezra trudges in next, the opposite of his master.

He had a playful energetic smile and was jumping around like a wild tooka.

"Kid, sit down or I'll murder you." Zeb said taking a seat beside Kanan. Sabine looked at him and could tell sleep wasn't really their thing as of last night. Hera stared around at her mismatched crew and couldn't help but think how thankful she was she had these nuts to keep her in check.

Without them, who knows where she would be.

Two energetic kids and two always tired adults. Well she hopes this doesn't effect their mission. Hera bended over and put the common room screen on.

"Alright so we have an undercover mission at some party on the planet Corcusant. We're sending Sabine in as Lavina Don and Ezra as Roco Don. You're posing as the daughter and son of senator Don of Itho (my made up planet) and you're their getting information about a new imperial weapon that's being built here on Lothal. You get it, act like senator's kids, you get the in and get out. Kanan will be posing as a guard so if your cover is blown, he's there. Understood?" Hera said looking at the three of them.

They nodded and Hera pulled out a box from under the table. She opened it and pulled out the outfits for this mission. Two suits and a dress.

"Haha Sabine look, you have to dress like an actually girl!" Zeb said almost toppling over with laughter.

"Plus it has to be one color, I've never seen a senators daughter with two colors in their head." Hera said and Zeb was almost on the floor. Sabine however was holding the dress and moving it around, obviously very confused.

"Ive seen people wear these, but it looks impossible." She said trying to figure out what to do with this. Hera let out a chuckle and took it from her hands. The dress was shorter on the bottom, but it had long sleeves and was a light purple color. Hera flipped it so Sabine was not holding it upside down anymore.

"Alright everyone go get changed, we leave in an hour! Hera said standing up. Everyone left for their room and went to change into the outfits they had been given.

It wasn't even five minutes later before Sabine walked in saying "Where was the bottom again?"


	2. Chapter 2 If they were still around

**Okay so I had so much fun writing the last chapter, I plan to update again! It was really fun, and thank you to everyone to reviewed! To MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves, IKR I hate wearing dresses! Mostly because my legs are terrible, like everyone I know their legs are on point, not mine! Lol anyway here we go!**

 **With the crew, 30 minutes till mission begins.**

Ezra was in room changing for the following mission. He had never worn a suit before and was a bit confused about how all of this worked. Guess he wasn't the only who hadn't dressed up in awhile or ever really. He played with this thing Hera called a "bow tie." Until it was in a somewhat mess of a knot. This was hopeless and he knew it.

He walked out of the room and toward the cockpit, he needed some help here. Hera sat in the seat she always did, right beside Kanan.

"Uhh Hera what do I do with, this thing?" He said, walking in front of the pilot. Hera took the bow tie from his hand, offering a smile. She stood up above him and started to tie the tie. (Haha).

"I used to do this for my father, he was never any good at it." Hera said laughing. Ezra smiled, he was happy that Hera had some good child memories, she deserved them. When she finished, Kanan walked in, with a real tie instead of what Ezra had.

"Him though, I think he's secretly good at it." She said finishing off Kanan's knot. Sabine walked in after them, looking miserable. The dress itself looked nice, her face though, wasn't very welcoming.

"You mandolorians, always frustrated." Kanan said laughing. Hera pulled at the girl's sleeves and put them in the right place. She looked like a teenager who wasn't caught up in a rebellion. They all looked, normal.

Hera thought about this for a minute. Where would they be if the Empire didn't rule all of their home worlds? Ezra would probably be living happily with his parents and being a kid. Sabine would be knees-deep in kids to take care of and probably married by sixteen, since that's pretty normal over there. Kanan, well she hopes he would still end up with her, or be happy. That's all she wants for her crew, for them to be happy.

When this is over they will be. If they all were still around.


	3. Chapter 3 It's gonna go down

**So uh hey guys. This is a bit awkward since you know I've been MIA for so long. So first off I do have a valid excuse this time, my account took a giant kill button on itself. But no really I've been having technical difficulties and I'm so thankful for everyone that stuck around.** **It really does mean a lot and you guys know how I get, I'm a drifter. I never leave I just dont update and drift around every story, but I'm still here. I'm not gonna leave you guys, I just take breaks and forget to come back. Yea I'm like a goldfish no means of memory so anyway I have so much to do but here's your next chapter of undercover!**

 **On corcusant**

"This is secptre 6 to ghost, 5 and I are standing by, waiting for your go." Ezra whispered into the com. They were just outside the party now waiting for Kanan to "drop" the "diversion". It was a big fancy party, so no one would suspect the drop of a glass.

When it did come, Ezra and Sabine simply linked arms and walked in casually. The party was quite loud with all of the chatter, but they managed to hear their coms. Kanan was standing straight in the corner of the room, watching people from a distance.

Sabine bent over and smiled as she whispered into Ezra's ear-

"Laugh, now."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Ezra let out a pretty convincing chuckle and the eyes that had been staring turned away. Ezra let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders before heading over to the table where they had been assigned.

Sabine and Ezra sat across from each other, both already tired of the scene.

"You two aren't very convincing, act like senator kids before we get caught, go mingle and get some information." Kanan said through the coms. He turned back around and stared at them, his look saying for them to get a move on.

"Let's go make some friends." Ezra said, offering Sabine his hand. She gladly took it, happy to have someone normal around. All of these people wore clothes that were way too tight, and headdresses that almost touched the ceiling.

This just wasn't their type of crowd. All of them swallowing food without even thinking. The good clean water being wasted. It was ridiculous how unappreciated these people were and it drove them crazy. But it was just for today, and Ezra reminded this to himself everytime his sanity bar went down.

They walked to the left side of the room, where light illuminated off the wall. There stood two very imperial like faces, the grey eyes shining on their face. The woman approached them first, eyes filled with curiosity.

"You look familiar. Do we know each other?" She said to Ezra her eyes wandering to the girl behind him.

"No I don't believe so, we are hear under the name of-of"

"Our father, who unfortunately couldn't make due to a bad case of wookie fever." Sabine said elbowing Ezra.

"Right...so your father, a senator I presume?" The woman said staring at the shoes of the young ones.

"Yes of the planet Itho." Ezra said smiling politely.

"Hmmm never heard of it, but"- She turned the man behind her around so he faced them- "my husband and I will stop by." She said. The man studied them and whispered soft, but harshly-

"rebels"

"Wh-what?" Sabine said, pretending to not comprehend what was happening. The man grabbed their arms and pulled them aside.

"Listen to me, you need to take me to your pilot! I need to see her!" He said, voice slowly escalating.

"Sir I can assure you we have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"Oh but you do! You're the little Jedi and the mandolorian! You need to take me to her!" He yelled, voice now above his normal pitch range. By now people were staring, but no one except the pair saw the blaster pointed right at Ezra's side.

That was when it really went down.


	4. Chapter 4 Lovebirds

**Okay guys so I really love this story! I want to keep going, like I really want to guys, lol. Thank you for all of the support, sorry I was missing in action for so long, but I'm working on it. Okay so get ready, here we go with the next chapter of Undercover.**

 **On corcusant**

It was a single second, it meant all the difference. With one quick tug of her arm, the man's grip was broken. Smoke bombs flew out of her hands and screams filled the crowd. She grabbed her comrade's wrist and headed straight for the door.

"But the fil-". Ezra was quickly interrupted by Sabine.

"We're aborting mission, covers been blown." She said to him and Kanan through her coms. When their was no response from Kanan panic arose in her chest. People were coughing, smoke was filling their lungs and stinging their eyes. It wasn't enough to kill them, but it could knock a person with weak lungs out.

They both let out some coughs but their grip on each other never softend "Kanan! Kanan do you read?!" Ezra yelled through his com. The silence continued until some words filled the space.

"We..get...friend...door". That's all Kanan had managed to get through to them and Ezra picked up what he meant pretty fast. He pulled Sabine to the front of the building and out the door, where fresh air filled their lungs.

A few coughs escaped their lips and the air was actually the only thing stopping them from collapsing.

"We were...in their...longer...than I thought." Ezra said taking a breath between every few words. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand twisted him around, revealing Kanan's face.

Ezra followed Kanan's arm, who he's was resting on a mans shoulder and Ezra immediately panicked.

"Kanan! He-he's the guy! He's gonna try and hurt us!" Ezra yelled. People were piling out of the building and Kanan grabbed the teens and began to walk away.

"Listen, this is a good friend of mine, Red we call him. He only grabbed your arm because it's been so long since we've seen eachother." Kanan said, resting his hands on Ezra's shoulder.

"Then what's with Hera?" Ezra said glaring at the man, Red.

"They're even better friends than us two. She'll be happy to see him." Kanan said smiling.

"Well if you two lovebirds say that he's your friend, than I'm good with it." Sabine said walking past them. The ghost had landed with a thud in front of them and the door opened with a rather glowing twi'lek.

"Hera!" Red yelled as she ran into his arms. The two rejoiced, a rather happy site. They were standing their hugging and Kanan awkwardly rubbed his head.

"Wow I would've thought you'd be against anyone with your lady."


	5. Chapter 5 Let's get moving

HEY **GUYS WHAS GOOD?! Lol hey guys welcome back to undercover and I know it's been a lonnngggg time, and I know my schedule has been whack and I know I owe Radioactiverebel an apology for failing her with our story, I know, I know. But can we be happy im back?! WOOP WOOP! As you guys know I'm never truly gone, I'm always around! IM SO PUMPED LETS BEGIN. Also thank you to George champion for reminding me I'm still an author. Send some love his way!**

 **WITH K-just everyone.**

"Wh-Hera is not my lady! She's no one's!" Kanan said to Ezra, crossing his arms. He wore a tight look on his face, his eyebrows touching. Ezra and Sabine smirked up at their leader, seeing bright red leaking into his cheeks.

"Really? Because I've never seen anyone spend that much time with someone else, even my own parents were never that close!" Sabine said snickering. Kanan's face started to match the face of a shaved wookie, and this was the only the beginning.

"Yea, I mean imagine if I went into Kanan's mind when he was asleep, ha the things I'd see." Ezra said. Kanan glared at him, if looks could kill, Ezra would be six feet under.

"Oh come one Ez, let's leave poor Kanan alone and go see the new lovebirds." Sabine said pulling softly on Ezra's wrist. Kanan stood their wild-eyed, completely un-accepting of what they had just said.

Meanwhile, Red and Hera laughed away at something in Ryloth that no one understood. It was really the only language safe, Sabine was like a translator for all languages. You could curse in whatever you wanted and she would know, she always did.

The two talked on and on and it dragged all the way to the common room of the ghost. Kanan followed with bright eyes, curious if the happy couple was in fact a "happy couple."

Hera took a seat and Red followed, sitting on the opposite side of her.

"So what brings you around these parts?" Ezra said staring at the cloak the man wore with pride. "Well, my comrade and I were here to warn you about the new Imperial weapon being used to kill citizens across my home world. It sucks the life right out of them...quite literally. My wife, she uhh tried to help others, and it got her eventually. That's why I came here, to make sure no one else can suffer."

Hera and Kanan exchanged a glance at the horrifying description.

"We only have an thirty-one minutes till the Imperials arrive, I got so sidetracked I forgot about the mission. We need to get these people out of that party and fast, luckily you knocked them out. Let's get moving."


	6. Chapter 6 I have a plan

**Hey guys it's Azula and welcome back to Undercover! So I've made a decision guys, all of my stories are going to be on hold until I finish this, then I'll pick all of the stories off one by one so that in the end I have no stories to update. Then I plan on having three giant long stories that really grab an audience that will have big updates and an actual schedule, this way I'll have time to write and you guys will get more stories! Yay! Okay so I have to thank everyone that reviewed and here we have the next chapter!**

 **With everyone, rebels and "rich" citizens.**

 **"** That's it, these bloody rich people are heavier than they look." Zeb said laying a young man on the ground. They were loading bodies into the hangar of the ship, all of the people were still alive, so they would be awake soon. When they woke up, hopefully they would be grateful they weren't dead and not try to contact imperials. A lot of people had actually left, gotten up and ran in fear. To their luck, the rebels only had about 20 people sitting in their ship.

"It's not like you had to carry them all!" Kanan yelled leaning a woman against a wall. She had a child with her, and wasn't dressed the nicest, so Kanan could conclude she was a waitress of some sort. The child was young, maybe two or three. He was asleep, as a result of the smoke bombs. Sabine must have threw more then they or she even thought.

There was another child, a dancer's. She was an infant. Why did all of these mother have to bring their children? This was no child's party. I guess they wouldn't really remeber, I mean they were so little.

"Okay, okay, ow you can uhh, let go now!" Ezra said holding the little girl. She was laughing away at something, and when he turned around Kanan could see the child was gripping onto Ezra's ear tightly. The little boy was sleeping, partically gripping onto Sabine's neck. It was funny, they looked alike, they had the same skin tone and when the child was awake for just a moment, they had the same Amber color.

 **(No guys. I did not make Sabine another sibling. Unfortunately.)**

Kanan looked at the two, and he was happy he had someone who knew how to take care of little children.

"I just don't get it, why would the Empire target this party?" Hera said, Red following close behind. Kanan kept a close look at him, making sure he had nothing that could hurt her. He doubted that Red would, but hey, it never hurts to be carful!

"These children here, they're force sensitive, their parents are force sensitive, the partygoers are force sensitive, the whole party was a commission of force-users coming together to plan a new Jedi-temple area." Red said, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Someone must of ratted them out, and if they were dead...well they're be no one to fight." Ezra said looking down at the child in his arms.

"They were gonna kill little kids? I know they were cruel, but even they spared the younglings on my planet." Zeb said. He looked down at the ground, pushing away the memories that were flooding through his head.

"Well at least we got them in time. But now that we got them, what exactly are we going to do with them?" Sabine said, rocking the awaking child back and forth.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Red said, his eyes flickering to everyone of the crew members.


	7. Chapter 7 No heartbeat

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with this story! I honestly love this one so so much! Anyway, how have you guys been? I would love to know in the comments below and the question for this chapter will be: What do you guys wanna be when you grow up? For me it'd be voice actor, but honestly I have along way to go! XD ANYWAY, on to the chapter.**

In the Cargo-hold, Red's POV

"That scares me." Hera said, her eyes flickering to my face. I smiled, knowing that she had ever right to be worried, my plans never worked to my favor, and this mission was a prime example. It was get in and get out they said, well the council was wrong this time. It's not like they were ever right though, I mean every mission I went on partically almost got me shot. The council has been off judgement lately, which is strange for them. The council..the council! Lucy!

I jumped up off the floor and searched for my partner's face. Where is she?! My eyes search the victims faces and none have a single resemblance. No dark red hair, no beautiful tan skin, no eyes that shine like the stars. Just plain faces. I look up at Kanan, and he must've been able to tell what I had realized at that moment. My breathing partically stopped and then it increased all together. I felt my heart beating continuously, out of control at this point.

"We left her...we left her. We have to go back, Hera take us back!" She looks up at me, her eyes obviously showing pithiness.

"If we go back the Empire will take us down. We'll all be dead before we land. I'm sorry Red." A single tear strolled slowly down her face, and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Tears spilled out of my eyes, this was it, I was never going to see her again. What am I going to do?

She was my best friend, and I never got the chance to tell her. No more status reports together, no more late nights at cantinas, nothing special about life anymore. I was just another pilot, she made me special. She was practically the jewel of the fleet, her brother being the red leader and her just being, her. How could I have just let her go? She's probably dead, another broken piece of the empire now. Unless she's going to be inprisoned? No, no that's ridiclous. As soon as they sense her power and get a medi-Cholieran count, she's a woman with two blast holes in her head.

I'd doubt they even try to question her. Maybe a quick, "How's the rebellion?" "Where's your base" kind of thing, but nothing else. Force users always prevail, and that scares the imperials. I hope she's dead already, I hope that smoke made her suffocate and she's rotting away in that ballroom. This was no one can hurt her now, and all that's left is the empire to get a body bag and fill it. She'll be okay.

Hera rested her hand on my shoulder and sat down by my side. Lucy was so much like her. Kind. Funny. Brave. She was the best example of a rebel, just like Hera. The only thing Hera is missing, is no heartbeat.


End file.
